Dark Deeds
|gold reward = |type = Side Quest |creatures = Ophelia Ceirans |dlc = Base }} Dark Deeds is a quest available in . The Vestige is tasked with locating Selgaard Wood-Hewer's family, whom he lost during a mysterious draugr attack. Background Draugr have spilled from the barrow beneath Bonestrewn Crest. Now they roam the area, attacking the living. Selgaard Wood-Hewer asked me to make sure his brother, cousin, and wife are all right. He thinks they've barricaded themselves in the logging cabins along Bonestrewn Crest. With luck, the draugr haven't gotten to them yet. Quick walkthrough #Speak with Selgaard Wood-Hewer #Find Jakild Wood-Hewer #Find Agnedir Forestborne #Find Kerthor Wood-Hewer #Find the Mysterious Travelers #Enter Bonestrewn Barrow #Find the Covenant Camp #Defeat Ophelia Ceirans #Talk to Owen Pavelle #Throw the switch #Enter the final chamber #Defeat Sir Valcent Tailies Walkthrough While roaming the road near Bonestrewn Crest, the Vestige will eventually come across a troubled Nord, standing by himself near the many lakes in the area. When the Vestige initiates dialogue with him, he will tell them the following: "The dead emerged from Bonestrewn Barrow. I was working when it started. I buried my axe in three of them, but they kept on coming. My family's still out there and the countryside is crawling with those damn creatures!" :What can I do to help?: "Can you check on my family? We have three logging cabins scattered around Bonestrewn Crest. Look for my brother, my cousin, and my wife. I can sneak around, but I can't fight draugr in this state. Please, make sure my family is all right." Afterwhich the quest will begin. The Vestige will have to locate Selgaard's wife Jakild, his brother Kerthor and his cousin Agnedir. To locate them, the Vestige will have to follow the three questmarkers, each on one of the three logging cabins owned by the Wood-Hewer family. The closest cabin is the one owned by Agnedir. The Vestige will have to enter the cabin through the cabin window. Once inside, they will see Agnedir's lifeless body lying on the floor. She was killed by draugr. After leaving the cabin, the Vestige will have to proceed towards Jakild's cabin. This cabin must also be entered through a window. When entered, Jakild will be standing near the cabin's fireplace. When spoken to, she will say the following: "You're walking, but you're not dead. You picked the wrong day to visit our camp, stranger." :Selgaard sent me. He's worried about his family: "My husband Selgaard? Is he all right? Why isn't he with you?" ::He was injured. He sent me to check the cabins: "What of the others? Did you find my brother-in-law? My young cousin?" :::So far, you're the only survivor I've come across: "I pray that the others are safe. Tell Selgaard I'm alive and still fighting." ::Will you be all right? "Don't worry about me. Save your concern for the next dead thing that walks through that door." After the conversation, the Vestige will have to reach the final cabin; Kerthor's cabin. This cabin must, again, be entered through the window. Inside is a draugr, feasting on Kerthor's corpse. Once the Vestige has killed the draugr, they must examine the body to come to the conclusion that Kerthor has been murdered by the draugr. After having located all of Selgaard's family members, the Vestige must return to him and speak to him. After having told Selgaar that his wife is the only survivor of the draugr attack, he will tell the Vestige about several "mysterious travelers" he recently sheltered. He will say the following about them: "They seemed friendly enough, and we never turn away those in need. But they asked the oddest questions about Bonestrewn Barrow. They were much too interested in that old crypt!" :What kind of questions?: "They wanted to know how it old, how big it was... if it was dangerous. People visit the barrow from time to time. I didn't think anything of it until ..." ::Until what?: "I helped one of them steady his pack. Owen was his name, if I recall. A helmet spilled out. A Covenant helmet. I should have done something then." :::What happened after that?: "Their leader, Valcent, he saw what happened. He thanked me and said it was time for them to depart. They headed out without another word. I knew something was wrong, but I was just happy to see them leave." ::Where did they go? "They said they were going to Windhelm, but I watched them go. They headed toward the barrow." :What do you think they did?: "I don't know, but it wasn't long after they entered the barrow that the draugr shambled onto Bonestrewn Crest. Go see what those Covenant milk-drinkers are up to. Maybe then my brother and cousin can rest in peace. Now I need to see my wife." After this, the Vestige is tasked with locating the Mysterious Travelers Selgraad spoke of. They will have to enter the barrow, and find the Covenant Expedition. Throughout the entire barrow are large numbers of skeevers and draugr. The Vestige can find the Covenant Expedition relatively easy by simply following the designated pathways through the barrow. Once they have a reached a large open room, they must read Henri's Journal, which speaks of a camp set up by the Covenant members deep inside the barrow. The Vestige must find this camp, which easily be located by simply following the path deeper into the barrow. After having reached the camp, the Vestige must read Ophelia's Journal, which describes the location of a key that opens the door to the next chamber; the journal. After closing the journal, the Vestige will immediately be attacked by an undead Ophelia. After having defeated her, the Vestige must use the key they found inside the journal to unlock the doors. In the next chamber is large cage containing Owen Pavelle. When the Vestige speaks to him, he will say the following: "Please, get me out of here!" :What are you doing in there?: "I'm Owen Pavelle. I'm part of an expedition that was sent to explore this barrow. My team was cataloging the ruins when the draugr attacked." ::You're lying: "What? No! How can you say that?" :::Calm down. How can I help? "Pull the switch to my left. It will unlock the cage and open the door to the ceremonial chamber. That's where Valcent is doing gods-know-what. But please, don't pull the switch to my right." ::What does the right switch do?: "Nothing good. Please, don't touch the right switch." After having thrown the switch, Owen will thank the Vestige and proceed to leave the barrow. The switch the Vestige pulled opened the doors to the final chamber of the barrow; the ceremonial chamber. Inside this chamber, the Vestige must confront the necromancer Valcent and defeat him. It is important to note that Valcent will have two draugr protecting him, which can prove to be quite a challenge when simultaneously attacked by them. After defeating Valcent, the Vestige must exist the barrow and speak to Selgaard, who will tell them the following: "I returned to Jakild after you went to the Barrow. We've been hiding in here. Did you find those Covenant milk-drinkers? Did you stop them?" :I defeated the Covenant necromancer who corrupted the barrow: Then the draugr should slowly return to their graves. In the meantime, we'll stay here until they go away. I curse the Covenant for what it's done. Thank you for helping us." Upon which the Vestige will receive their reward, and the quest will be completed. Reward * |File:Hefty Bonestrewn Gauntlets.png}} *91–377 Journal Trivia *This quest completes the "Bonestrewn Crest" objective. Gallery Sir Valcent Tailies.png|Sir Valcent Tailies, the Covenant necromancer. Ophelia Ceirans.png|An undead Ophelia Ceirans. ru:Тёмные деяния Category:Online: Eastmarch Quests Category:Online: Side Quests Category:Online: Eastmarch Side Quests